Patrick's Dilemma
by BFangz
Summary: After Jane's embarrassing experience at the health club with Lisbon, he decides to get serious. Cho can be as serious as cancer.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This could be a one shot, or it could continue. That sort of depends on reviews. If you want more, say so.**

Patrick's Dilemma

(Chapter 1)

Patrick took a deep breath and looked around. Good. Just Cho, the person he hoped could help him solve his dilemma. Cho turned as he heard him approach and Jane could notice the twitch of one eyebrow slightly rising, a sign of curiosity. As impassive as Cho could be, sometimes he could be read. He felt his stomach churn. "This is stupid," he thought. "I'm only going to ask a friend for some help." He nodded, convinced that he'd convinced himself.

Approaching Cho, he smiled and began almost instantly. "Look, Cho, I sort of have this problem and I'm hoping that you can help me out." Cho looked surprised, but characteristically, remained silent. Jane continued, "I seem to have put on a few pounds and..."

Cho took a step back and eyed Jane up and down, like he was preparing him for slaughter. He nodded. "I'd say about thirty two pounds, most of it in your gut and ass." If you didn't know Cho, you never realize he was actually smiling. "What can I do for you?"

Jane hesitated. "I went to the gym the other day..." Cho's grin would be obvious even to a casual observer. "...and after I had," he paused, "some unfortunate experiences. I realized that Lisbon was there and had been watching the entire time."

Cho ducked his head and put his hand over his mouth. He rubbed under his nose as if he was scratching an itch and when he straightened up, his face was as impassive as ever. Jane hesitated but continued as if nothing has happened. "Cho, she'd been on some sort of running contraption that had her sweating and breathing hard. What the sweat did to the clothing she was wearing and they way it made her look, hair stringy, face flushed, – that look should be illegal."

Cho grunted. "And you want me to do what? So far I'll admit that I feel for you, but sit up every now and then and stop eating every doughnut in sight, and you might feel and look a little better."

"Yea, yea, yea. I hear you and I want you to train me."

"Join a gym."

"I did join a gym. Cho." Jane looked embarrassed. "I hurt myself and made a fool of myself."

Cho managed to remain impassive. He poked Jane with a stiff forefinger in the arm, chest and stomach. "You grew up carney, right?"

Jane nodded. "Yea, why?"

"You still have some muscle under all that padding. It's slack, but in shape, you'd not exactly be a light weight." He paused and stared at Jane like a specimen under a microscope. "One condition."

Jane quickly shot back, "Anything." He hesitated, got a thoughtful look on his face, then added, "What condition?"

"Think twice speak once," Cho muttered. "The condition is that you do exactly what I tell you. Any deviation and you're on your own, and I give you hell for the rest of your life."

Jane's look of concern spoke volumes. "You're not going to hurt me, are you?"

"Yes, I'll hurt you, but I won't injure you and the hurt will make you better and be necessary. You have heard of no pain, no gain?"

Jane briefly bit his lower lip, clearly indicating how unsure he was of this situation. "Yea, I guess I have."

"There's a lot of truth to it. Honestly, the first couple of weeks will be hell on earth, but then it gets easy and is fun. You game?" When he didn't answer right away, Cho poked him in the solar plexus with one stiff finger, causing the breath to rush out of him and pain radiate through his body. "I could take you out with one finger." He nodded. "So could Lisbon. Is that how you want to live your life?"

Jane finally managed to get a nice deep breath and croaked out, "No, Cho. It's not. I agree."

Cho nodded. "Good. Your ass is mine for four weeks. At the end of four weeks, you are free to decide if you want to continue or drop it, but for four weeks, you're mine, OK?"

Jane firmly nodded. "OK, Boss. Four weeks it is!" He smiled the Jane smile, looking far more confident than the felt. "And we'll keep this between just us, okay?"

Cho smiled. "That works for me."

THE END OF WEEK ONE

Jane groaned, knowing the incessant pounding on his door would not stop. His intentions had been good. The clock had been set and had gone off a half an hour ago. Getting up just hadn't happened. "Okay, okay, Cho, I'm getting up. I over slept." As the pounding ceased, he got out of bed, stepped into jogging shorts and staggered over to the door and opened it.

Cho stepped in, looking like a promo poster for a physical fitness competition. "Tea for you," he said handing Jane a large Styrofoam cup, "and coffee for me." He lifted an equally large cup of his own.

"Thanks," Jane croaked. "I'm really trying, you know."

Cho took a sip of his coffee. "You're doing okay. You haven't wimped out, once, this week and the first week is the toughest. I'll be honest. I didn't think you'd last. Cheers!" Cho saluted him with his coffee.

Jane returned the salute and groaned. He struggled into his brand new, well one week old, running shoes. "I guess today is a running day."

Cho nodded. "Yes, I like the alternating gym and running routine. That allows a good six day workout, with a rest day between each type of routine. Today, though, instead of LSD, long, slow, distanced, we'll work on wind sprints.

"Wind sprints. Already, they sound painful. I'm not going to like these, am I?"

"It's not bad. Today is Saturday, you've have five good work outs so I'm not going to push to hard. The idea is to get better, not cripple yourself."

"Thursday morning, I'd have sworn that you'd crippled me. Though, I gotta admit that I did feel better after the run. I hurt in places that I didn't know existed." Jane rubbed his arms, remembering the pain that the first two workouts, Monday and Wednesday, had caused. Tuesday's run was only a blur in his memory. "I swear, after Friday's workout, it was like magic. I felt so much better. I'm stiff and a little sore, today, but at least I can move."

Cho crumpled his empty coffee cup. "That's good, Jane. Moving is on the list of things we're doing to do. Follow me."

Jane groaned and followed Cho out of the door, making sure it was locked before jogging down the stairs, after the ever energetic Cho.

THE END OF WEEK TWO

Jane was sipping his own personal brew of tea when Cho knocked on his door. "Come on in, Cho. It's open."

Cho stepped in and focused on Jane. Taking a sip of his coffee, he joined him at the table. "I can see a difference in you already, Jane. Here and at work. You seem to have more energy and confidence. How do you think it's going?"

Jane nodded. "A long time ago, I learned to project confidence. Now, for the first time, I'm actually beginning to be confident, and I'm not sure what's doing it. My muscles are no longer a constant source of pain for me, now, and you're actually having me do more every workout. That eternally damned High Intensity Interval Training thing we did Tuesday and Thursday was an absolute killer, but oddly enough I survived. I'm actually feeling pretty good."

"How would you feel about a nice slow jog around the lake, today. Just keep it low key and easy. You've done well this week." Cho almost smiled. "Rest in a very important part of any fitness routine."

The early morning was crisp with no hint of the coming humidity. Cho set the pace, but today, Jane was actually enjoying the activity. The lake was one of Cho's favorite jogging tracks. Even on Saturday, Cho had insisted they maintain their early start. The cooler air of the morning and the drop in the air pollution made it far more pleasant than later. Cho set a "talking" pace today. He'd explained that a talking pace allowed you to talk, but elevated the heart rate to the target zone. It was more of a pleasure, now, than work.

"I don't know if you realize it, but people are starting to notice a difference in you. Yesterday, Rigsby asked me if I noticed anything different about you. I denied it, and he went away muttering and shaking his head. It's only been two weeks and already changes are starting to happen."

Jane smiled. "I've dropped eight pounds and I seem to have a lot more energy. I can't say that I'm real thrilled with the diet you have me on, but I'm not hungry. This ketogenic diet isn't any miracle cure, but the pounds are melting off and I'm feeling so much better. So far, this is something I can live with."

Cho's stride faltered and he hopped on one leg for a few steps. "Hold up, Jane. I stepped on something back there and twisted my ankle. That'll teach me to not look where I'm putting my feet."

Jane's look of concern was very real. "You going to be okay? Should I do anything?"

"No, I'll be fine in a few minutes. It's a little tender, but I'm sure I can walk it out. You keep on pace and I'll meet you at the end point. It'll only delay me five minutes or so." Before Jane could speak, Cho stared at him. "Yes, I'm sure. Now, go!"

Jane had never stopped jogging in place. He smiled, "Yes, Boss. Meet you there." He turned and continued their morning jog. He'd been going at an easy pace when the sound of a feminine scream split the air. It was on the trail ahead of him so he accelerated his pace as if he was doing a wind sprint. He closed the distance quickly and saw a rangy male struggling with a young woman. Slowing to a jog, he yelled to attract attention away from the young woman and to himself.

It worked. The man released the woman and turned to face him. Without thinking, Jane put his head down and accelerated to full speed, catching the assailant in the solar plexus with his shoulder. His feet literally left the ground and he fell backwards. He started to sit up but Patrick calmly kicked him in the head, knocking him unconscious.

Patrick fumbled in his waist band, extracted his badge, turned to the rather shaken lady, showed his badge and said, "CBI, Ma'am. Are you okay?"

"Good work, Jane," Patrick heard Cho say. "I'm calling the locals. They'll appreciate an easy collar, this morning." Cho grinned. "That was not the old Jane, I saw there." The wail of a cruiser siren announced the arrival of the local police. Cho winked. "The new Jane is looking pretty good!"

The local police were gentle and understanding with the lady jogger. She was more shaken than injured. Jane had intervened just in time. Cho gave them his CBI business card so they could contact them when necessary and in a few short moments Cho and Jane were alone with the silence of the morning.

Jane looked at Cho and grinned. "Up for another lap? That one got interrupted."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I can't wrap this up too quickly, so I'm stopping a little short so I can post it and start on the next chapter. Let me know how it's going.

Patrick's Dilemma  
(Chapter 2)

THE END OF WEEK FOUR

Cho was dressed casual, not the expected workout gear. Jane was ready for the Saturday jog and was surprised an Cho's lack of readiness. He grinned, "Uh, did you forget something, Cho? You seem to not be dressed for the occasion."

"You know what today is," Cho asked.

"Yes, it's Saturday. A day I've come to affectionately consider our easy day."

Cho nodded. "True it is Saturday and Saturday is normally our easy day, but far more significant is that today is your four weeks of training that you agreed to. You are now a free man! You have fulfilled your commitment."

"You mean you're not going to train me any more?" Jane's look of distress was almost comical. "I know I complain a little, at times, but I've really gotten used to the routine."

"I said that you are a free man. I didn't say I wouldn't train with you. I just won't be your "boss" any more. We'll be workout partners. It's been years since I trained with anyone, and you forced me back into a discipline that I'd gotten too lazy to maintain. You accepted a challenge and you did well, Jane. You have reason to be proud of yourself."

Jane smiled. "This is a trick, right? I'm on candid camera?" He winked. "Seriously, I did have all sorts of concerns. You pushed me hard, but not so hard I couldn't do it. I've lost 20 pounds in the past four weeks and I feel better than I have in years. Another 10 pounds, and I'll weigh what I weighed when I was 22, when I was at my physical best. So, since you're not dressed for a workout, how about we head out and find some good food. I'd never be silly enough to eat before a workout, but since we are taking it easy today..."

The past four weeks had gone by quickly at CBI. The first week of Jane's workout efforts, there had been no new cases, and he'd been so sore that lying on the couch was all he really felt like doing. Since this was his normal mode of existence, no one noticed or commented. What everyone did miss was that he'd not had one doughnut all week long.

The second week, they pulled two major cases and broke both of them on Friday afternoon. Jane had contributed to the solution, but was not the shining star. In one case Van Pelt had figured out that the person behind the murder was actually a jilted lover, and in the other, Rigsby had uncovered the vital lead. Friday, afternoon, the pizza was hot and plentiful.

Lisbon, ever alert to Janisms, did notice an odd interplay between Cho and Jane, but never did discover that Cho had given Jane permission to have some pizza – something that would not be on his Monday – Friday diet.

The third week, Lisbon did notice and comment on how energetic Jane had been. He'd actually spent more time being productive than napping on the couch. Tuesday, he'd spent some time on the couch, contemplating a case, and had bounced up with a solution a couple of hours later.

By the fourth week, Jane had two of his suits altered to better accommodate his changing body. His shirts and vests had been altered to a taper, to account for his slimmer waist and broadening chest and shoulders. It was not a dramatic change, but it did make his suits fit more comfortably. He did not miss the additional glances that he received from Van Pelt and Lisbon. He grinned and winked at both of them, adding to their confusion.

THE FIFTH WEEK

Jane strolled into the CBI office, step jaunty, whistling and off key tune. Lisbon stopped pouring a cup of coffee and squinted towards him. "Would you please learn the tune to that damn song you keep whistling and humming," she griped.

Jane grinned. "Now, now, Miss Sunshine, what side of the bed did you get up from today? The wrong one?" He looked pleased with his retort.

Lisbon took a sip of her coffee. "What is it with you, lately? You've been coming in all smiling and happy. This is not the Jane I've grown to know and despise."

"You're just jealous that I'm coping better than you, and you know you really love me!"

"Right! I love you like I love a hemorrhoid! Pain in the ass," she muttered.

"Oh, you mean you hold me close to you and treat me gently?"

Lisbon had been taking a sip of hot coffee. She choked, the hot liquid came spewing out of her mouth and nose, fouling the area of the coffee pot and staining her blouse.

Jane decided this was an ideal time to make a very quick trip to the men's room, possibly to even to barricade the door.

"You get back here, Patrick Jane. You clean up the mess you've caused. I swear, I honestly swear that I'm going to shoot you. Where is my gun?"

Patrick leaned against the men's room door, grinning. "Some mornings you just can't buy," he mused. "Some are just too good to be true."

THE SIXTH WEEK

For three days in a row, now, the building air conditioner had been broken. There was minimal air circulation and all of the offices had been supplied with floor stand fans. That was better than nothing, but not adequate to the task of providing any level of comfort. "Okay, gang," Lisbon had said Tuesday evening, "we all know it's hot as the hinges, in here, and maintenance has no idea when the repairs will be complete, so tomorrow will be dress casual day. Keep it decent, but make it cool. We do need to get some work done, and we can't function if we're roasting." The enthusiastic response to her announcement was even more than she'd expected.

The next morning, it was a different crew that reported for work. Van Pelt was clearly the "flower" of the bunch. She'd worn a mid-calf sundress that was low on the shoulders and presented an interesting view of her anatomy. She was clearly pushing the limits of decent. Rigsby could hardly take his eyes off of her, seeming unable to decide where to gaze. It would be difficult to decide if her legs or breasts more spectacular in that dress.

Both Cho and Lisbon were casual, but not spectacular. Cho was wearing jeans and a polo shirt, looking as neat and impassive as ever. Lisbon's black jeans and form fitting, sleeveless pullover were flattering and cool. Rigsby had harkened back to his "jock" days, and wearing light slacks and a muscle t-shirt. The looks Van Pelt and he were exchanging showed it was having the intended effect.

Lisbon tapped on her coffee cup with a letter opener, the tink, tink, tink, focusing attention on her. "I see we're all ready to face the heat of the day. She glared at Van Pelt and Rigsby. "Let's see if we can keep it cool." She looked around and focused on the couch. "Has anyone seen Jane? He's been Johnny on the Spot, lately."

As everyone was looking around and indicating the negative, Jane came bustling in. "Sorry," he said. "There was an accident and I had to find an alternate route." He stopped and stared at all of them. "My, my, aren't we all casual today."

"I don't believe you, Jane." Lisbon said. "You can't really be wearing a three piece suit in this heat."

"I'm not," he said smiling. He removed his suit coat, revealing that his arms were bare. Removing his vest, a sleeveless, form fitting, tapered white shirt was revealed. He unclipped the clip on tie and tossed it on his desk. "Now I'm ready to face the day, here, in the CBI office."

The reaction was everything he could have hoped. Van Pelt was the first to react, and she did it in an uncharacteristicly boisterous manner. "Holy cow, Bat Man, where did you get those guns?" She was staring at his well defined arms and tapered torso, making her meaning very clear.

Rigsby chimed in, adding: "Damn, Jane, I don't remember you looking like this." Then opening his mouth so he could insert his foot further into it, he continued: "You're the office cream puff."

Cho actually smiled, in public, taking evident pleasure at the results of "his" handiwork. Jane glanced at Cho, slightly nodded in acknowledgment and winked. Again, Van Pelt thoughtlessly spoke. "If that's a cream puff, I'm adding cream puffs to my diet." That earned a hard glare from Rigsby and she ducked her head, looking embarrassed.

"Children, children! It's a casual day and he's casual, now let's go to work," Lisbon injected.

Jane turned to her and smiled. "Thank you, My Lady." He followed that by a semi-bow. He went to his desk, aware of her eyes following him. His secret smile would indicate to anyone who knew him that he was plotting some scheme. His occasional glace at Lisbon showed who the plot could involve.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Final chapter. 

Patrick's Dilemma  
(Chapter 3)

Lisbon shut the door behind her. Her home was delightfully cool. After the sweltering heat of CBI and the constant bickering at the office, home was a welcome refuge. She quickly stepped out of her shoes and peeled off the pullover she'd been wearing. There was the sheen of perspiration on her torso as she stood in front of the air conditioner, letting it cool and dry her. She walked over to the ornate mirror she had hanging hear the door and looked at herself. The hours she spent on the tread mill, elliptical and jogging were evident. Her hips were wider than she'd have liked, but her waist was trim and her abdominal area well defined, but not over developed. She grinned. "So Mr. Patrick Jane thinks he's in shape," she mused. "I might just have a surprise for him."

Truth be told, it was Lisbon that had been one of the first to receive a surprise. As the day had progressed, Wayne had intermittently been ragging on Jane. Jane had finally reached a point of verbal frustration. After one Kimball barb, Jane had shot back, "Were you a jock in high school?"

Unthinkingly, Wayne had replied, "Sure was. What where you, the strap?"

Jane grinned. "How come you were only half the word? Everyone knows that dumb-jock is one word."

They both stood and glared and started towards each other. Lisbon looked like a deer in head lights, her eyes wide, and momentarily, unsure of what to do. It was Cho that stood and stepped between them. "It's hot today and we're all a little bit on edge, but let's have a little fun."

"Fun," Wayne and Patrick echoed, unsure of what he meant and having second thoughts about what seemed be about to happen.

"Sure, fun. We could use a break. Why don't you two arm wrestle?

Lisbon smiled. "They were really hot," she thought. "I mean it was really hot," she corrected herself.

They had chosen a desk, cleared a space on it, and lay down a towel so that they wouldn't slip in their own perspiration. They squared off, and after some pulling and breaking grip, selected a grip that seemed to satisfy both. Cho gripped their hands. "When I release, it a go. Go it?"

Both replied through gritted teeth, "Got it."

Cho released their hands, and to everyone's surprise, nothing happened. Their hands were trembling, but it seemed that they were evenly matched. Then it happened. Wayne groaned and his hand went down with a meaty thud, making Jane the clear winner. Neither man moved. Jane put his head on the desk, breathing hard. Wayne was rubbing his shoulder and not moving.

Lisbon had stood and clapped. "Rematch! Rematch! That one was really close."

Wayne raised his head and stared at her. Jane turned to glare at her too. "Do you want to shoot her," Jane asked Wayne.

"No, you do it. My shoulder hurts too bad."

Jane sighed. "My right arm is ruined, and I can't shoot left handed, and besides they won't let me have a gun."

Lisbon grinned at her image in the mirror. "So, Mr. Jane want's to shoot me does he? I wonder if he can hit a moving target."

Friday, seven PM. Lisbon smiled as she slipped into her Lycra cycling shorts. They were white with a black top band, and semi-transparent gray side panels. Wiggling into her sports bra completed the ensemble that she'd planned for "attack" on Jane. She slipped into baggy sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt, picked up her workout bag and headed to her car. She knew exactly where and when Jane would be working out. He was predictable in that manner, and that made life that much easier for her.

Jane was finishing his third sent on the bench. Friday was power night for him, so the 175 pounds on the bar was nothing to be ashamed of. He like the sound of the iron meeting the rack when he put the weight down. There was an almost comforting sound to it. Cho had said that you can always trust the weight. You mother may lie to you. You father may lie to you, but 200 pounds is always 200 pounds. Jane smiled. When Cho has said that, he wasn't sure that he knew what it meant. Now he did.

He walked over to the dead lift area and grabbed a 20Kg weight in each hand and loaded them onto the bar. He went back to the weight tree and got two more and loaded them up, also. He stepped back and smiled. It might only be 225 pounds, and there were guys in the gym doing twice that much with ease, but never in his life had he managed that much and he was very pleased.

He bent and grabbed the bar with a very professional mixed grip. He checked his foot position and pulled the bar a little tighter in towards his shins. "Let's not lose any skin, tonight," he muttered. "Don't lie to me now, baby!" He straightened his knees and back in one smooth coordinated move. As the two hundred and twenty five pounds cleared his knees he leaned back and locked out. Success!

The sound of the weight hitting the floor, the metallic rattle of the plates settling together, after a successful personal record lift is an awesome sound. Jane was breathing hard, sweat streaming down his face and soaking his shirt. His face was flushed and he was grinning like no one at CBI had ever seen him grin.

"I don't freaking believe that!" He heard come from behind him.

He turned and there stood Lisbon. "I don't freaking believe you just picked up that thing," she repeated. She walked over and pushed at it, and it didn't even roll.

Lisbon had obviously been at least warming up. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail, but loose strands were escaping. The Lycra of her bike shorts and sports bra, both white, were damp with sweat and as white Lycra will, had become semi-transparent. The effect on Jane was just as Lisbon had intended. They were next to the bar he'd just lifted, within inches of each other. She looked up at him and he inhaled the odor of her, which he found totally erotic. She licked her lips as if to speak, but said nothing. His eyes focused on those two glistening petals of red and he realized that he'd stopped breathing.

He tore his eyes away, inhaled and looked into her eyes. Her pupils were dilated and her face was flushed. He smiled at her. "It seems I've gotten better at some sports, doesn't it?" He was referring to her mocking comment of over two months ago. "I'm not that man anymore."

She licked her lips again. "No," she agreed. "you are not." She shook her head. "I'll be honest. I came here prepared to embarrass you, again, but I don't think that's possible, now."

"Hey, Jane! Are you and the babe going to have sex there or can other people lift too?" The large man grinned at them as they turned, startled, and stared at him. "Oh, you can leave your little weights there. I do need to warm up."

Jane smiled at him. "Jeff, one of these day's I'm going to have to embarrass you on that lift. Then what will you do?"

Jeff shook his head and stared doing rows with the 225 pounds. Just to loosen up for the real weight.

Lisbon stared at Jane. "You really aren't the same Jane I know at the office, are you?"

"I think I'm the same person, but I've grown in some ways."

She put her hand around his bicep. "I can certainly see that part of you has grown." Her hand felt soft and warm on his arm. He silently wished that she'd never remove it. It felt like it belonged there.

They had both started to walk towards the exit of the gym, as if by some unspoken directive. As they stepped into the cooler night air, Jane said, "I have to catch the bus or jog. My car is not feeling well and is in the hands of the mechanics."

"Oh, I drove, no problem. I can give you a ride home."

"Fantastic. The reason I jog is so that I'm all warmed up just in case I have to run for my life."

Lisbon laughed out loud. "Very good Jane. You have also gotten wiser!" To herself she thought, "The old Jane would have never engaged in self-deprecating humor. I think I like this new Jane."

They settled into her car and she started the engine and opened the roof vent to allow the hot air to escape. "The A/C is slow, but better than at the office," she quipped. "Before I left for they gym, I made up some iced tea that is to die for. Want to stop by and try some. You've never had tea a la Lisbon."

"Tea a la Lisbon sounds, ah, adventurous, I'm up for it if you are."

Lisbon looked at herself and Jane in the mirror on her wall. "You know, we don't look all that bad together," she said.

He smiled and put his arm around her. "Actually we don't. Would have thought that?"

She turned to face him. He dropped his arm from her shoulders and put his hands around her waist, pulling her close to him. They were both aware of the heat of his body pressing into her and her breasts on his chest. "We," she started. "We, I mean how far are we going to take this?" Her smile was shaky.

He put his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. He whispered his reply into her ear. Lisbon smiled and kissed him.

FADE TO BLACK!

**Well, folks, what do you think?**

**A review to let me know would be appreciated.**


End file.
